All in the Life of Loud
by EpsilonMk46
Summary: Living in a big family comes with many stories to tell. Join the Louds and Santiagos as we venture into nine different tales of their various adventures. Updates every 2 days.
1. Chapter 1

There was never a time where changing your attire was a bad idea. This was the mindset than Lola adopted the day Lola decided to try on a new dress instead of her worn out pink one. To that end, she rummaged through her closet and found a sky blue dress that glimmered in the light. Lola eyes shimmered as she felt that she _had_ to try it on posthaste. She was even kicking herself for not even noticing that such a beautiful dress was within her very wardrobe the entire time.

With her new clothing applied, Lola stepped out of her room, pulled out her pocket mirror, and stared at herself in awe. 'Wow, I look like a whole new _goddess_!' Lola thought to herself as she admired the beautiful young girl she saw before her. At that moment, Lincoln stepped outside of his own room and saw Lola admiring herself. Normally, the young boy wouldn't pay mind to this kind of behavior from the pageant powerhouse as she goes on little ego trips every other day. But he did notice that she was actually wearing not her usual pink dress, but a brand new blue one. Curious as to this change of pace, Lincoln walks up to her and says: "Wow Lola, you look like a total cutie pie!"

Lola swung her head around to see her older brother staring right at her. Of course, Lola couldn't help but look away and blush at the sudden attention she received.

"In fact..." Lincoln continued to which Lola turned her attention to the white haired child again. "you're so cute that I could just eat you up!"

And with that line, Lincoln pounced on Lola, pinned her to the ground and went on a tickling rampage on her frail and innocent armpits. Predictably, Lola went into a crying fit as she felt a wave of ticklishness course throughout her body due to her brother's playful merriment. After about 5 minutes of the tickle fest, Lincoln gets tired and falls onto the ground, leaving Lola to lie on the ground so that she could recover from being mercilessly tickled. Once she recovered, Lola couldn't help but gush when she saw her only brother on the floor. She then went over to worm her way into her arms, where she subsequently fell asleep along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

At the enormous residence of the Casagrandes, one Ronnie Anne Santiago was sitting alone in her custom built room, staring at her half eaten frozen popsicle and letting her mind drift off into space. Just then, her older brother, Bobby, came in and brought in an exciting piece of news: "Guess what, Nie Nie. Grandma is making her famous chili tamales! You gotta try them; they are to _die_ for!" However, much to the teen's dismay, Ronnie didn't so much as look up, even when he loudly busted open her door.

Immediately, his big brother instincts went into full effect as he invited himself in as he sat down next to Ronnie and went to work on solving her dilemma posthaste. "Oh, Nie Nie, you know I hate it when you're sad. So why don't you tell your big brother what's got ya down," Bobby said to her in an amicable manner while Ronnie finally looked up to her older brother's caring eyes. That was when Bobby started to notice that tears were beginning to develop within the pre teen tomboy.

"Bobby," Ronnie whispered in a sombre tone, "please go away..."

"You know I can't do that! I would never live with myself if I left you crying!" Bobby cried out in response, causing Ronnie to become a little less sad, but far more annoyed.

"You really aren't gonna leave until I tell you what's wrong, huh?" Ronnie groaned as the Latino teen nodded in response. Ronnie sighed, knowing there was no way out of opening up, and said: "Well...it's...it's just that..." Ronnie Anne started to whimper as Bobby held her close. "It's okay, Nie Nie. Just let it all out; everything will be just fine."

Ronnie finally relented and squeaked out in submission: "I miss Lincoln..."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "What?" The young man asked in response, "You miss the Lincolnator? I thought you guys left on good terms."

Ronnie looked back while her eyes started to become red from her tears. "Yes we did, but I just miss him. I miss his cute white hair...I miss his kind heart...and I especially miss the feeling of whooping his butt at Muscle Fish..." Ronnie broke down into a state that she would never *dare* show anybody else, lest she want to ruin her tough girl image. But Bobby always saw straight through her, and this time was no different. He knew that he couldn't stand idly by as his dear younger sister wallowed in her misery.

With a new resolve in mind, Bobby st to work immediately. "Ronnie, I...may not be able to bring Lincoln back, but..." Bobby lost himself as he was looking for something to help Ronnie out of her sorrows. "Wait...how about some ice cream!" Of course! When in doubt, ice cream is always the solution!

Unfortunately, Ronnie shook her head at Bobby's proposal, which left him aghast. 'This is far more serious than I thought!' Bobby thought to himself as he went through his options once more. "Weeellll...how about we forget about the tamales and we can go to that pizza joint. I hear they have their meat pizzas on sale today!" Bobby said in a singsong voice added to the last part. However, Ronnie shook her head once again.

Now, Bobby was at a lost for words. Both of Ronnie favorite things were completely ineffective; what else was there to think of? Bobby began to feel sad himself as he was failing in his brotherly duty to cheer Ronnie up. But just as all hope seemed lost, Bobby thought of one last trick to attempt. With his trump card in his hand, Bobby quietly sank down below Ronnie Anne and waited for her legs to dangle over him.

Once they did so, Bobby sprung like a snake and grabbed Ronnie Anne, lifted her off the ground, and drew her in for a piggy back ride.

"AAhhhh! Bobby, what are you doing?!" Ronnie screamed in surprise as Bobby began spinning around making Ronnie become disoriented and queasy. However, soon after the initial shock wore off, it was replaced with pure joy and pleasure as she held onto Bobby and let her brother ride away her troubles as if they were never there in the first place.

After about 5 minutes or spinning around in place, Bobby finally put Ronnie Anne back on the floor and put his hands on her shoulders. "Soooo...you feel better now?" Bobby asked with a big smile as Bobby felt Ronnie small arms wrap tightly around him.

'Mission accomplished' Bobby thought with pride.


	3. Chapter 3

A _very_ queasy Lana was slowly crawling her way up the stairs, holding her hands to her stomach, and sporting a look that gave off the impression that she was prepared to vomit her guts out. Slowly but surely, Lana finally made it to the top as she then waddled the way to her eldest sister's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Oh. No. He. Did. NOT!" Lori screamed from inside the room shortly after Lana tried to grab her attention. In that moment, Lori flung her door open as she was in her own little world with all of her friends. "He literally said that you looked fat!? UGH! Some people are just pigs today!"

In the middle of her rant, however, the phone addict looked down to see her aspiring mechanic of a sister on her knees and looking very sick. "Uuuhhh...I gotta call you back, m'kay?" Lori said before shutting off her phone and looking down at the tomboy in genuine concern.

"Lana...? Are...you alright?" Lori asked her younger sister. Lana only groaned in response before throwing up in her mouth. "I feel so sick. Please help me, Lori."

"Wh-what? Wait a second. D-Did you eat something poisonous? Tell me everything you ate recently!" Lori practically screamed as she started to hyperventilate at the thought of her dear sibling eating something hazardous to her health. Knowing her dirty habits, it wouldn't seem unlikely that a piece of garbage slipped into her diet.

"W-Well, I started out with some pancakes," Lana answered while still holding her stomach in pain.

'Nothing bad there," Lori took a mental note. "Alright, Lana, continue."

"Then I had a banana and some chicken fingers..."

'Well, that seems a bit filling, but okay' "What then?"

"Then I had a cheesecake, a carrot cake, a burger, a hot dog, a burrito..."

As Lana went down the list of what she ate that day, Lori's fears gradually started to convert into pure annoyance. She started to really see what Lana ate that made her tummy so upset: *everything*!

"...then I had spaghetti, potato salad, pumpernickel bread, cookies, a big milkshake, and...and" Lana then began to gain green cheeks as she violently spewed out every single food item she listed off before in the form of a green pile of putrid sludge that landed straight beneath her.

Lori then looked down in complete horror as her trepidation returned to her once more. The moment she looked down, her eyes widened in surprise as she effectively screamed to the heavens:

"MY SHOES!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow! That movie was so AWESOME!" Lincoln cried as he and his lady friend, Ronnie Anne walked back home on the brisk, winter night.

"You said it, Lame-O. Those ghosts were so realistic and spooky; I almost thought they were going to pop out of the screen and take me alive!" Ronnie said as she waved her arms around to visualize her scenario.

At the sight of her imaginative mind at work, Lincoln shrank a little in fear and said: "O-okay, Ronnie Anne, Maybe we shouldn't joke about that. Especially on a night like this." Lincoln looked around the street to see the sight of trees with little to know leaves, the sight of which left the white haired boy a little more than slightly unnerved.

"Oh, come on, Linc. You know that ghosts aren't real." Ronnie said with a role of her eyes. "Now, come on! Last one to your place is the moldy slice of pizza in the fridge!" The moment she shouted out her challenge, Ronnie made a mad dash back home, leaving Lincoln in her dust.

"W-Wait up, Ronnie!" Lincoln sputtered as he desperately tried to keep up the pace.

For the longest time, Ronnie was sprinting forward straight ahead of Lincoln with her opponent simply breathing heavily from the long job it took to return to the Loud House. Once they got to the front porch, Ronnie threw up her arms in victory while Lincoln fainted on the ground, exhausted from the one sided race.

"Yes! Whooo! Eat that, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne shouted as Lincoln struggled to bring himself to stand up straight after pushing his legs the way he did.

"No fair! You had a head start, and you're faster than me, anyway," Lincoln grumbled as the tomboying Latina simply shrugged off his complaints and said to him: "That's what a sore loser thinks. Now, come on and open the door. I think I sense a moldy slice with your name on it."

'Jokes on her. Lana always eats every moldy slice we have." Lincoln thought to himself with a smirk. "Okay, okay, you got me." Lincoln then reached into his pocket and dug out his keys, walking towards the door in order to let himself and his lady friend into the warmth of his abode.

However, just before he managed to fit the key into the lock, he heard a very strange sound throughout the night.

"_Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, you've finally come,_" A whispery voice came out of nowhere, causing Lincoln to jump from within his boots as he turned his head to find the source of the noise.

"Wh-Who said that?!" Lincoln said while thoroughly looking through his front yard and all of the neighboring houses. All the while, Ronnie Anne looked at him with a bewildered look on his face. She almost thought that Lincoln was either putting on a show for Lincoln or he was simply going crazy."

"_I really hoped you'd be here sooner, but I suppose late is better than never._" The voice rang out again as Lincoln started to become scared out of his wits from the fact that someone was indirectly taunting him and he had no idea whom or what it was.

At this point, Ronnie had had enough. She grabbed Lincoln shoulders and turned him around to say to him: "Lincoln! What are you doing?! There's nobody out there." Ronnie quietly screamed to Lincoln, hoping to calm her friend's nerves. That was when Lincoln looked straight at her and stammered out: "Y-You mean you d-d-don't here that? There's a voice out there. I-I think it's a...a...a...g-ghost!"

'Wow,' Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she looked upon the frightened boy, 'This is just pathetic.' At this point, Ronnie almost thought to call off the rest of the night out of the concern that Lincoln was going insane. That was when the voice began to speak again as it seemed much more angry, loud, and hostile than the last time it spoke.

"_Well, aren't you just the rudest thing, you brat! I'm talking to you and you aren't even going to acknowledge that I even exist?! Who in the world do you think you are?!_" That was a line that nobody with a working ear could miss, as Ronnie Anne's attention was almost immediately focused on the exact same noise that Lincoln had heard the entire time. Faced with a brand new fear of impending doom, the tomboy subconsciously began to hug her companion for comfort...only to be completely squeezed by Lincoln as he did the same thing, only with much more vigor.

"_You know what? Since you children are so unbelievably rude, I think it's time that I give you a proper punishment!_" The voice rang out once again before becoming completely distorted and demonic one final line: "_I AM GOING TO FEAST ON YOUR SOULS!_"

That was the final straw. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne screamed into the night sky as their fears took complete control over their minds. This was it. This was the day that they would both meet their ends. Prepared for the worst, the young couple crouched onto the ground, still wrapped in each other's arms, as they could only brace themselves for the oncoming threat that awaited them.

Or at least, they would've been...had they not heard the voice once again in the form of a...much less scary articulation.

"Heeheeheehee. Ahahahahahahahaha."

"Wh-wha- Seriously?" Lincoln yelled at his partner while giving her a death glare. "You *really* think that *now* is the best time to be laughing?!"

However, Ronnie Anne only looked at the middle child with an equal amount of anger and annoyance as she shot straight back at him: "What?! I thought that was you! In fact, I should be asking you the exact same question!"

"Well I know that it's one of us. So, who's gonna fess up here?" In that moment, however, Lincoln started to sense a few bells ring in his head. It then came to him that he might've actually *heard* that laughter before... many, many times.

'N-no. It...it couldn't be' That was when Lincoln found himself following the obnoxious laughter straight up towards the family tree, as Lincoln found a figure at the very top lurking in the shadows. It had a very petite figure and an unmistakable ponytail. That could only mean one thing...the person who was laughing was none other than...

"LUAN?!"

The moment the duo screamed out her name, the aspiring comedian climbed down the tree, laughing her butt off all the way down.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh man! You guys should see the looks on your faces! Ahahaha. Priceless!" Luan chided as she reached the ground and turned around to see that the Latina and albino were no longer scared, but rather...well...less than pleased.

"You just pranked by the one and only Luan Loud, featuring the latest in voice altering technology and pee inducing frights; perfect for young couples that had just returned from a scary movie." That taunt from Luan did nothing to quell the intense feeling of rage emitting from Lincoln and Ronnie. In fact, she may have made them even _more_ angry with how she was willing to scare them into thinking they were going to die. But what sealed her fate was one very last comment: "Soooooooo...what did you think?"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stayed perfectly silent for a short while before the white haired boy turned towards his companion and said: "Hey, Ronnie. You up for a rematch?"

Ronnie gave a slight chuckle to herself before turning back towards him. "Sure, Lame-O. What did you have in mind?"

Lincoln then pointed his finger dead towards Luan and screamed in a war-cry fashion: "First to get Luan wins!"

At the sound of this, Luan threw up her hands in an attempt to surrender. "Wh-whoa, guys. Let's not be hasty. I-I-It was just a prank, bro...and future sis-in-law." However, her pleas fell on completely deaf ears as her victims were now sprinting at max speed in order to knock her into next week.

Realizing that she was doomed if she didn't get moving ASAP, Luan ran for the hills as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne chased her out into the night prepared to teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.


	5. Chapter 5

The night had struck the tenth hour, the lights of the city began to dim, the workers started to pile on top of one another in an effort to get home, and all of the older siblings of the world tucked their younger siblings nice and snug into their beds, preparing them for the busy day ahead of them. Such was the case in the Loud residence of Royal Woods, where phone addict Lori Loud and her dumb but sweet sisters Leni Loud were in their shared bedroom gossiping about everything that teenage girls would gossip about.

"OMG! You literally cannot be serious right now!" Lori exclaimed while her eyes were glued to her sister with piqued interest. "You saw *who* with Jack yesterday?!"

"Like, how many times do I have to tell you? He was sitting with Chelsea and they were going gaga over each other!" Leni answered with an exuberant smile radiating on her face.

"Eeee!" Lori squealed at Leni's answer, clearly happy by this newfound revelation. "I always knew that those two were meant to be! I wonder what exactly they said to one another? What stage are they at? Are they gonna get engaged? How many kids are they planning to have? You gotta tell me the deets right now!"

Leni was a little taken aback by Lori's sudden outburst, but was nonetheless just as excited as Lori was. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Lori. Well, I didn't really catch much of what they exactly said, but I think it was something like… ". As Leni place her hands on her chin to recollect what exactly the young couple had said that day, a peculiar sound came from somewhere else in the house.

"Oh, Edwin, please take me away and let me be your queen of the night for all eternity!"

Obviously, this didn't slip past the girls unnoticed. Lori reacted with a jump of surprise while Leni reacted with: "Uh…I think that was too cheesy, even by their standards. Try to let me remember, Lori."

"Wh-What? I didn't say that." Lori responded with more than a little confusion. "Did you not hear something come from downstairs."

"I did, but…actually…now that you mention it, I don't think I even recognize that voice," the fashionista said as she gasped in horror with a new thought that sprouted in her head: "D-Do you think this room is HAUNTED?!"

Lori simply rolled her eyes at her childish outburst. 'Same ol' Leni.' She thought to herself. "No, Leni. It literally just came from downstairs. But that can only mean- ". The phone addict then reached an epiphany, one that made her face red hot with rage and her teeth grind in anger: "Someone's staying up past their bedtime."

The ditzy blonde gasped in sheer horror, knowing full well the extent of her elder sister's fury, and immediately tried to calm her down: "N-Now, Lori! Remember what we talked about! You, like, promised you wouldn't be all that bossy with us anymore."

Lori thought to counter her words, but she knew that she was right. "Fine…maybe I do have a bit of an anger issue…" Lori muttered from a mixture of guilt and shame from being lectured by a person who was one year younger than her. However, this did not last long at all, as Lori also wanted to maintain her stance as the "woman in charge" and set the truants who dared to break her bedtime hours straight. With this resolve in mind, Lori marched her way downstairs with Leni following suit, making sure that Lori didn't do anything drastic.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lori immediately turned her attention to the couch as she noticed two very contrasting hair colors sitting very closely to one another.

'Lincoln and Lucy. I should've known…' Lori thought to herself as she made her way towards them. "All right, you two, just what do you think you're doing up past your bedtime? You know you literally have school tomorrow, right?" However, even when Lori gave that line in her most authoritarian voice possible, the white haired boy and the goth didn't even so much as budge.

Naturally, this made Lori even more ticked off than she already was. "Oh! So now you think it's okay to ignore me? Who do you think you are?" All the while, Leni was looking over the scene behind Lori as she noticed something different about the duo sitting on the couch. She then tried to tell Lori about them by saying: "Uh, Lori?"

"Not now, Leni." Lori waved her off as she walked closer towards her targets. "So unless you two want to go without breakfast tomorrow, I suggest you get your butts upstairs and go to bed right now!"

But the two did not budge still. At this point, Lori was right back to the level of anger she was at back in her room as she stood straight in front of them, ready to teach them a lesson. "All right. Now you've made me mad! What gives you the right to straight up ignore your OLDER-"

"STOP!"

Lori found herself being silenced by a hand clasping over her mouth. As she turned her head around to see who had done the deed, she found Leni glaring daggers into her eyes. "What is the matter with you, Lori?! Don't you know not to yell when kids are sleeping?"

"Sleeping?" Lori muffled as she removed her sister's hand as she allowed herself to speak freely once more. "They aren't asleep; they're just sitting there, pretending that they can't…can't…"

As Lori finally paid close attention to Lincoln and Lucy, she saw that they were in fact asleep with Lucy resting her small head on her older brother's shoulder in a manner that made Lori gush over the two of them. All of the anger that had been in her heart had completely dissipated and was replaced by pure love for the adorable scene before her. All the while, Leni was sporting a smug look while she stated: "Still think that they were ignoring you?"

Lori couldn't help but blushed at how badly she blundered, and she turned back towards Leni with a much calmer demeanor. "Oh…ahahahaha…yeah, that's my bad." She said as she smiled sheepishly.

All Leni did, however, was giggle at her sister's bashfulness as she warmly placed her hands on her shoulders and said: "It's fine, Lori. I know that's just how you handle things." She whispered, making sure not to wake up their slumbering brother and sister. "But let's forget about that, shall we? I think we know what time it is!"

Lori then sprouted a big, toothy grin. "You mean the 'Older Siblings Putting Younger Siblings to Bed Checklist'?" Leni nodded rapidly and quietly squealed to herself as she ran up the stairs and back down in record time, holding a pad of lined paper with names of all of their siblings younger than them listed alphabetically.

"Ooooooh, I can't believe that we finally get to list off our first members." Leni quietly screamed as she took the pen that was inside the pads rings and used it to draw a line in the names of the two souls they found sleeping that night.  
"I know, right? It literally felt like forever since we made that list!" Lori responded. "Although, I always thought that we'd catch Lincoln and Luna together down here."

Leni simply chuckled a bit and said: "Oh, we will. Believe me, we will." Leni then winked at Lori as they both gave each other a hug. That was when they noticed Lucy and Lincoln still in the same position as before.

"Oh! But maybe we should focus on these two first before we think that far ahead." Lori commented as she went over to Lucy and gently cradled her in her arms, holding her like a baby. Leni did the same to Lincoln as she went over and hooked his arms and legs and carried him like a handbag.

With their precious cargo in tow, Lori and Leni slowly but surely made their way back up the stairs and quietly inched their respective doors open, pulled back the covers of the beds of their respective brother and sister, tucked them both in quietly and snugly, gave them quick pecks on their foreheads, and gently closed the doors behind each of them.

"Mission accomplished." They both thought out loud in unison as they both headed for their shared room, ready to hit the hay themselves after being great big sisters. But not before Lori asked Leni a very pertinent question.

"Wait a second, Leni. Did…did you literally carry Lincoln using only your elbow pit?"

"…..No."


	6. Chapter 6

Lynn was never one to give up on anything. Whether it be to protect her siblings, go for broke in every sport she had in her daily agenda, or to simply keep a measly hacky sack from touching the ground after a thousand volleys; everything that Lynn Loud Jr. ever did was given nothing but 110% of her effort. With that code to live by, the sporty girl let nothing stop her in her mission to beat her record of 504 bounces without taking a bathroom or food break.

"C'mon, Lynn! Keep it up! Don't falter now! You can't lose here!" Lynn repeatedly said to herself as she kept her hacky sack bouncing from the top of her head. She was currently at 498 bounces exactly, and she was so close to finally breaking her personal record after 3 straight hours of trial and error, excruciating leg strain from standing up the whole time, and the sin of lust continuously nagging her to grab some nourishment in the form of a Big Belcher from the Burpin' Burger.

However, being….well, Lynn, she turned down every single distraction that attacked her and kept on bouncing away.

"499…500…501…" Lynn thought to herself as she went on with her bouncing, feel the warmth of the taste of victory right in front of her. "502…503…...," Lynn continued as her triumph came closer and closer. As the ball was about to land on her head the final time, signifying her 504th volley, she could practically taste the sweet nectar of the fruits or her labor fill her taste buds and entice her into a state of pure ecstasy.

And as the sack was about to touch her head one last time, Lynn could sense victory was so close….

*Ding Dong*

….and yet it was so far. For the moment the doorbell rang, Lynn gasped in surprise, was thrown off her balance, and her sack landed on the floor with a heartbreaking shingle.

As Lynn regained her balance, Lynn turned her attention to her hacky sack as it laid dormant along the carpet. Lynn could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as her heart completely sank from the fact that all of her time spent into breaking her previous record was all for absolutely nothing.

But even with her spirit broken, Lynn found no reason to be crying over her loss. No…her emotions shifted into something…much more aggressive.

There was a tale to be told about Lynn Loud: "If one were to be as foolish enough as to incur the wrath of the Lynn Loud, they would be subjected to a fate that would make death look merciful." As such, it was no surprise that she would plan to do…less than favorable things to the fool who dared to ring the doorbell and lead to her humiliating defeat.

As Lynn's eyes were glowing profusely with rage, and her heart was burning with a desire for vengeance, Lynn made her way to the front door, violently swung it open which made it slam against the wall, and shouted in the doorway's general direction: "ALL RIGHT! WHO'S THE UNLUCKY DEAD MAN WHO INTERRUPTED MY HACKY SACK RECORD?!"

However, to her surprise, she saw no such person within her eyesight. In fact, the entire front porch was completely barren…. except for a lone letter that laid beneath her feet.

Lynn almost thought to slam the door shut when the thought occurred to her that she had fallen victim to a ding dong ditcher and her work had truly been for nothing. And yet she couldn't help but feel more than slightly curious as to the contents of the letter. Even if it was addressed to someone other than her, she wasn't about to let her failed task be in complete vain.

With that in mind, she bent down, picked up the letter, and carefully tore it open as to not allow her anger fueled strength cause her tear the letter straight in half. When she slowly but surely slipped the note out of its envelope, she unfolded it and saw quite the…interesting message it contained.

My dearest Lynn,

I have traveled many times among your house in hopes of stealing the heart of your older sister. However, I have let that lost cause go, for I have found a new crush that I wish to pursue. Forgive me for being so direct about this, but I…I…I really think you're a great girl! Think of me what you will, but from that first moment we played hacky sack together, I could see your eyes that shined so beautifully, your kind hearted soul underlying your mentally and physically strong exterior, and the fact that you are simply, for a lack of a better phrase, a total cutie. I only wish that you would take my feelings to heart and reflect them so that I may prove my eternal affection towards you. If so, then meet me by the Royal Woods stadium in three days at 10 AM for an outing of your choosing…or should it be my choosing…I-I don't know how real dating works, okay? A-Anyways, p-please at least let me know what you think and I…I…I love you, Lynn.

Yours,

Clyde McBride

P.S. – If by any chance I just happened to interrupt your hacky sack game…. IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY…

At the point where the letter went on and on with a straight line full of apologies, Lynn eventually stopped reading and found herself thinking to herself about what she'd just read. She really managed to capture the heart of Clyde that easily? The tomboy had no idea what to think at that moment, for she was too much in shock and awe to even so much as comprehend what the heck had just happened to her. Someone actually liked her enough to go out of their way to write a mushy love letter just for her.

She had no idea what to exactly think at the time, but one thing was for sure; she felt pretty dang good. Looking back at the letter still in her hands, she smiled and said: "You know what, McBride? I think I'll give you a shot!" That was when she dashed up to her room, avoided all of her sisters who would have meddled greatly in her affairs if they learned she had been asked out, and set to work on finding the best clothes and perfume she could possibly find.

After all, she was Lynn Loud and there was nothing she wouldn't give 110% of her effort towards.

.


	7. Chapter 7

In the midst of his slumber, Lincoln found himself being rudely awakened by an unknown visitor. Thinking it to be one of his sisters, Lincoln tried to make himself as awake as possible before looking over his shoulder to see the young tomboy sitting right over him.

"Uugghh...Lana? W-what are you doing here?" Lincoln muttered while still trying to get over being suddenly awakened.

"L-Lincoln? I-I need to talk to you about something," Lana said with a very shaky voice, trembling lip, and watery pair of eyes. Lincoln then noticed these signs of sorrow within his six year old sister and was immediately taken aback. Lincoln grew a sensation of worry within his heart as he immediately sought to ease Lana's nerves. "Why are you crying, Lana? Did you have a nightmare?"

"S-something like that..." Lana whispered while looking down at the floor. "I...I...I just thought about...d-d-death recently..." Hearing that last word made Lincoln jump on the inside as he stared deep into Lana's eyes.

"When you die...y-you become an angel, right? You're able to see over all of you loved ones and make sure nothing bad happens to them?" Lana continued with ever-growing trepidation growing in her tone.

The white haired boy felt his heart ache as he tried to think of something to say to calm her nerves. Alas, nothing concrete came to his mind, so he could only shrug in response to her query. But this did little more than to make the young girl shake even more and spill out a greater amount of tears. "L-Lincoln," Lana trembled while sporting a look of panic filled eyes. "I-I'm so scared! Please help me! I don't wanna die!" In that moment Lana could hold back her tears no more as she let loose her eyes to shed a figurative waterfall that landed straight on Lincoln's sheets.

At the sight of this, Lincoln felt his heart sink even further from how his dear sister was crying with such rigor and pain. The middle child knew that he had to say *something*, but he simply didn't know what. From the thought of failing in his duty, his brotherly instincts kicked in as he lifted Lana from her arms and gave her a steely look straight into her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about," Lincoln started. "Death is...complicated...and really, the best thing to do about it is to not think about it so much."

His words didn't calm Lana's nerves much at all, but they did allow her to look back into her older brother's eyes. "B-But I just want to know what it all means. A-Am I gonna d-d-d-die s-s-soon?"

That's when Lincoln came up with what he thought was the perfect thing to say. "Heck no, Lana! You're a brave and strong mud wrestler who named herself the "Queen of Risks"! You aren't going to die for a *long* time." At the sound of that, Lana finally found herself able to calm down, if ever so slightly. But Lincoln wasn't finished there as he made a final comment with a pound of his chest that made her heart void of doubt: "And if anything ever tries to get you to die, then it'll have to go through me!"

Lincoln then felt his chest being snuggled upon by the aspiring mechanic, as she was once again spilling tears, but now she did so with a radiant smile on her face. "Thanks, big brother!" Lana cried as she felt herself becoming tired once again from the distant call of the sandman in the night sky. The same applied to Lincoln as well, for he too felt his eyelids close involuntarily. And so, with a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment, Lincoln took it upon himself to go through the first mission that involved defending Lana from the Reaper's grip: holding her close as they slept with one another in his own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Testosterone filled the air. The tension was able to be cut with a knife. These were the phrases used to describe the atmosphere of the Casagrandes as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne clasped their hands together, their shoulders placed firmly on the table. The two titans battled it out fiercely as the two struggled to gain an advantage over their opponent.

Or at least, that's the story Lincoln would want others to believe, had he not been sweating through his pained cries as he desperately attempted to move his partner's hand even the teeniest centimeter. Speaking of Ronnie Anne, all she ended up doing in their match was gaze up at the ceiling and check her watch without a care in the world. This went on for around 3 minutes until Lincoln could not handle the pressure anymore. And with a ear piercing squeak, the young boy's strength finally failed, his arm met with the hard wooden table, and victory was snatched by his Latina friend.

Ronnie subsequently stood triumphantly over her foe and shot her fists up in satisfaction. "Whoop! Yeah! Twentieth win in a row!" At the sight of this, Lincoln looked down in defeat.

"Nice job, Ronnie Anne," he muttered softly, watching in dismay as the tomboy continued celebrating her victory. He then looked up at the ceiling, gave a large sigh, and hang his head back against his chair.

Ronnie Anne, however, was too busy gloating and tasting the sweetness of victory to notice, or even care. After about five minutes of continuous dancing and fist pumping, she'd finally calmed down and looked towards Lincoln, unaware of his solemn expression. "So, what do you wanna do-"

It was only near the end of her line when she finally took noticed of the white haired boy's sadness.

A tinge of guilt filled her heart at the sight of this, as she got up and walked over to Lincoln and placed her hand on his shoulder. "H-Hey. C'mon, Lame-o. Don't be like that," she said in an attempt to console him, but to no avail. Ronnie gave a great big sigh. She didn't want it to have to come to this, but she knew just what would cheer up the Loud child's mood in situations like this one. And so, Ronnie Anne softened her expression, and gave Lincoln a great big hug. Lincoln, of course, was taken greatly aback as he snapped to his senses once more.

He then looked into her eyes before blushing a teeny bit. However, the blush deepened as he felt a small pressure of warmth reach his cheek. That was when he found his "friend" to be giving him a tender kiss. Almost immediately after she broke away, Lincoln felt his heart flutter with joy, any remaining feeling of shame and sadness going away, as he gladly returned the hug. The two then stayed that way until...

-Snap-

The duo's eyes shot wide opened, as Ronnie scrambled to release Lincoln from her embrace, sending the poor boy stumbling back. Once they'd both regained their bearings, the turned to the hallway to see Lori holding her phone and smiling slyly.

"Go on. Don't mind little ol' me," she chirped with a flutter of her eyelids. All Lincoln and Ronnie could do was look back at one another as they both screamed at the top of their lungs...

"I DON'T LOVE HIM/HER!"


	9. Chapter 9

On a particular day, the chipper Luan Loud was on her way back to her room after a long day of _clowning around_.

"AHAHAHAHA! Good one, narrator!"

Yes...thank you. But just then, she spotted a weeping Luna, her own older sister, right on top of their bunk beds. Almost by a knee jerk reaction, she scampered to her with a sorrowful expression. "Aw, Lu Lu. What's got you down in the dumps?"

Jumping a little from Luan's Lucy-esque appearance, she looked up to see the jokester looming over her. "Aw, dude. You don't have to worry about me. I just had a bad day, and I'll just sit here and sing a sad song just to turn it around."

But Luan wasn't having that. "Luna." She then took her sister's cheeks in with her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Talk to me."

Luna almost thought to push her away for violating her personal space. Yet the look of concern that filled Luan prevented her from doing so, as she couldn't dream of pushing away someone as close to her as she. Plus...they still lived in the same room. And thus, she wiped a few tears from her eyes, only to have new ones take their place. "Well, it's...it's Sam, dude. She-" Luna found herself choking up from her words, but still kept going. "She doesn't like me."

Luan felt her mouth almost drop to the floor. "W-What?! But you're Luna Loud, the greatest rock star in all of Royal Woods! Why wouldn't she- Wait...does...does she likes guys?"

"First off... no I'm not. Secondly..." Luna whispered before letting her sorrows take hold of her once more. "It's not that; it's something so much worse."

Luan felt her curiosity pique at the sound of her sister's grievances. "What do you mean?"

"She...she...she likes girls, but she's already taken by one. Oh, God..." And from that line, Luna's heart could take it no more. She broke down and sobbed horribly into the pillow. At this point, Luna had had enough. She just wanted Luan to leave her to her anguish and just leave her alone. But to her invisible annoyance, she felt a pair of arms embrace her from both sides, as she felt her back being squeezed. She turned around to see Luan's gentle smile radiating down to her.

"Shhh...shhh, my little moon. Let it all out," she whispered into her ear, causing the rock star to cry even more. Hearing this made the comedian sad on the inside, but in this time of need, she needed to be strong. And the time came when Luna's tears ran dry, but the frown across her face still remained.

As one final act of affection, Luan pulled Luna back out, looked into her eyes, and said: "I love you, Luna."

That did it. Luna finally felt her frown go away, as she grew a small, but apparent smile on her lips. "Thanks, Luan. I...I really needed that."

"Don't mention it." And even in their tender moment, Luan still found it in her to say: "I didn't want your heartbreak to break *my* heart! AHAHAHAHAHA! Get it?!"

All Luna could do was chuckle the teeniest bit, as she hugged Luan once more.


End file.
